1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas-exhausting module structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gas-exhausting module structure that is suited for a continuous type oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surface mount technique (SMT) has improved on many weaknesses in the conventional type of penetrated-hole circuit board, application of such technology has reduced the cubic measurements of a product, increased its density, saved manpower and achieved the precision that could not be performed by manpower, therefore, it is highly commended by the manufacturing industry, many peripheral equipment have been introduced since, such as surface adhering components, positioning machine, spot welder, soldering furnace, etc.
A continuous type oven is designed to achieve welding purposes by heating the SMD component pins, solder and working piece with a heater. A conventional type of continuous heating oven involves a proper conveyance unit, which serves to convey a printed circuit board (PCB) through the heater in the machine unit to enable welding operations.
In operation, the continuous type oven generates gaseous byproducts that may cause harm to human beings. To comply with the environmental codes, a proper gas-exhausting device is usually needed. FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional diagram illustrating a prior art continuous type oven equipped with a gas-exhausting device. The gas-exhausting device comprises a vertical exhaust pipe 10a having one end in communication with the gas-generating area (not shown) to expel process gas generated by the heater through the exhaust pipe 10a. An air conveying tube 20a is installed within the exhaust pipe 10a. The air conveying tube 20a has one end connected to an air compressor (not shown) for providing high-pressure air to the air conveying tube 20a. The high-pressure air jetting out from the other end of the air conveying tube 20a carries gas away due to siphon effects.
However, according to the above-mentioned gas-exhausting device, flux residues condense and drop on the substrates while gas passes through the exhaust pipe 10a. The flux residues might cause substrate damages. Sometimes, condensed residues adhere to the sidewalls of the exhaust pipe 10a and inner sidewalls of the air conveying tube 20a, and eventually clogging the air exhausting system. Furthermore, the prior art gas-exhausting device needs a costly air compressor to provide high-pressure air.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide an improved gas-exhausting module structure. A separated air channel is disposed inside a casing. When gas passes through the channel, gas residues will not adhere to sidewalls of the channel. Also, the channel has an upper opening with large cross section area, thereby eliminating clogging problems. An air compressor is omitted to save cost.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide an improved gas-exhausting module structure having a casing and a gas residue collecting channel disposed at a lower portion of the casing.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention provides a gas-exhausting module structure is provided. The gas-exhausting module structure includes a casing having a first open end and a second open end. An air-exhausting channel is defined within the casing. The air-exhausting channel has an upper opening that is lower than the second open end of the casing. A blower comprising a chamber, an air outlet, and an air inlet is provided. The blower is in communication with the air-exhausting channel. The air inlet of the blower is connected to an air-sucking box. When power of the blower is turned on, it sucks air into the air-exhausting channel and expels high-pressure air through the upper opening of the air-exhausting channel.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more clearly and readily apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.